Sometimes, our exercise activities are restricted to being performed indoors due to the heavy traffic or bad weather, therefore, it is necessary to provide an exerciser which can be employed indoors for exercising purposes. The present invention has arisen to provide an exercising bicycle suitable for users of different stature.